Just for you charm
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: ¿cómo sería si los campeones pudieran ver y sentir a sus invocadores?
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenido(a) y gracias por clickear a esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

esta será una historia escrita y compuesta por pequeños y miserables fragmentos, de seguro una temática mediocre y un escaso conocimiento sobre el videojuego, sobre la vida y sobre las personalidades de los personajes.

**League of legends es propiedad de RIOT GAMES**

_Prólogo_

Fuera de la grieta del invocador, hay una muy grande y cálida cantina en la cual los personajes de la Liga de leyendas entran para disfrutar de un dulce trago junto a la reconfortante compañía que se hacen los unos con los otros.

En una mesa estaban Arhi, Akali, Kai'sa y Evelyn riendo y hablado de quién sabe qué cosas. En otra mesa estaban: Trydamere, frente a él estaba Garen y alrededor estaban; Draven, Kayn, Sylas y Riven. Trindamere y Garen hacían una competencia de fuerza de brazos, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder y no lograban empujar siquiera un centímetro, al contrario.

-vamos Trinda, aposté por ti no me decepciones -lo animó Draven.

-ánimo Garen, puedes ganarle vamos, piensa en el dinero -lo animaba Riven.

-vamos Trinda -lo animaba también Sylas. Kayn en silencio puso un par de monedas de oro a lado de Garen, haciendo entender que apostó por él.

En otra mesa estaban sentados: Darius, Xin zhao, Soraka, Varus, Ekko y Lee Sin. Los mencionados estaban tranquilos teniendo una charla.

-los invocadores cada vez están más y más locos -comentó Ekko.

-Tienes razón, a veces por eso logran carrear a un equipo entero o desafortunadamente hacen que la victoria se les vaya de las manos echando a perder el sacrificio de los demás jugadores -dijo Darius.

-ahora, casi de todos mis invocadores puedo sentir la inquietud en su alma la cual casi siempre suele ser positiva y vivaz -dijo después Lee sin.

-Varus, cielo; olvidamos comprar las galletas para el desayuno de mañana -le dijo Soraka en voz baja para no intentar interrumpir la conversación de los demás.

Varus quien estaba sentado junto a ella cerró los ojos y se puso una palma en la frente- cierto, olvidé las galletas -dijo después en voz alta haciendo que todos los miren- lo siento, es que Soraka y yo olvidamos comprar algunos recados -se disculpó después al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido la conversación.

-bien, como estábamos hablando; es cierto que los invocadores ahora están más audacez, aunque a veces ni siquiera saben lo que hacen, siempre demuestran su valentía -dijo Xin zhao.

-pero, hay algunos que no son así, no son osados, son tímidos y suelen deprimirse y desmoralizarse con facilidad, siento mucha tristeza por ellos -comentó Soraka con su dulce y pacífica voz.

-Soraka tiene razón -dijo Varus apoyando a su novia.

-para ti, Soraka siempre tiene razón -comentaba Ekko algo burlón- claro... de no ser así no la hubieras enamorado -dijo después.

Los demás se rieron incluyendo Soraka.

-pero fuera de bromas, enserio tiene razón; hay invocadores que suelen ser bastante tímidos -dijo después Ekko, esta vez serio.

-exacto -decía Darius con la voz ronca y fuerte que tanto lo caracteriza- yo conocí a un invocador que tenía una personalidad rara. Además, era tímido, indeciso e inexperto era todo un novato... se llamaba Secret.

Inmediatamente los demás lo miraron con intriga.

-cuéntanos, cómo fueron las partidas -le pidieron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-claro -afirmó Darius- era una mañana cualquiera en la sala de invocación en la cual los invocadores se preparaban y escogían a sus mej... -Darius fue interrumpido por el fuerte crujido de una mesa partiéndose en dos. Se dio la vuelta para ver hacia el origen del sonido. Todas las personas del bar se habían quedado en silencio y tenían la vista puesta en el lugar de donde había venido el repentino sonido.

Riven, Tryndamere, Garen, Draven, Kayn y Sylas se encontraban en silencio y algo sorprendidos contemplando la mesa partida en dos en el centro de la ronda que formaban los 6. En la competencia de fuerza de brazos que hacían Garen y Tryndamere ninguno había ganado, debido a la descomunal fuerza que ejercían ambos, la pobre mesa fue la que recibía la presión de toda la fuerza que aplicaban hasta que finalmente cedió y se partió en dos provocando un desagradable, sorpresivo y sonoro crujido que resonó con intensidad en todo el bar, llamando la atención de todos.

-lo siento, no fue intencional -se disculpó de todos en voz alta Garen al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él.

-compraremos otra, no se preocupen -dijo Tryndamere algo avergonzado.

En la mesa donde estaba Darius, todos habían girado la cabeza viendo a donde habían roto la mesa. Soraka abrazaba a Varus, apoyando el rostro en su pecho y cerrando los ojos porque se había asustado al oír el fuerte y sorpresivo crujido.

-como les contaba -decía Darius sacándolos a todos de su sorpresa haciendo que tomen atención. Las demás personas también dejaron de mirarlos y reanudaron a las conversaciones que tenían.

-una mañana me invocó el jugador Secret...

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Bienvenidos a la grieta del invocador

_'Solo yo lograré que lleguemos a la victoria' _

Recuerdo haberle dicho eso al invocador Secret aquella vez, levanté el rostro para mirar el cielo en donde siempre veo los rostros de mis invocadores. Rostros que reflejan gloria, agresividad, arrogancia, seguridad, confusión o experiencia.

En esta ocasión podía ver su rostro serio, pero claramente sentía su confusión y nerviosismo, era nuevo en esto.

La partida había empezado, me hizo comprar lo recomendado de la tienda.

"Perdón, ¿por dónde tengo que ir?" Preguntó por el chat.

"Top", "Arriba" Le respondieron los demás invocadores.

"Gracias" agradeció después. Luego me ordenó subir a top. Mejoró primero la E, debió haber mejorado la Q primero, pero era nuevo y sabía que errores similares se aproximaban, típico de un invocador novato, pero por más novato que sea, tendría que perseverar y dar lo mejor de sí, y si no lo hacía... eso ni yo ni nadie se lo perdonaría.

_'No toleraré la cobardía'_

Le advertí amenazante cuando llegué a top y me hizo dar un paso hacia a la torre, imagino que quería sentirse seguro. Por el chat los demás invocadores no le decían nada ni le recomendaban ni le daban consejos; significaba que el invocador Secret estaba jugando solo, con personas desconocidas.

Llegaron los súbditos a luchar en tropa hasta la muerte. Mi invocador me ordenó atacar al jugador enemigo, acaté su orden. Pude sentir su emoción y nerviosismo _"va a ser mi primera kill" _él pensó emocionado... aunque sabía que tal vez esa imprudencia no iba a tener resultados positivos... El otro jugador fue más hábil, logró evadir mi ataque giratorio con mi hacha(Q), mi invocador me ordenó atraerlo con mi hacha(E) y logró marcar en la dirección indicada, lo jalé hacia mí, pero no fue suficiente... el otro jugador logró utilizar mejor sus habilites y me bajó casi toda mi barra se vida, inmediatamente mi invocador me ordenó replegarme hacia nuestra torre, noté su clara desesperación al verle el rostro y porque clickeaba una y otra vez como si con eso podría hacerme caminar más rápido... el otro jugador me asesinó, la pantalla se puso en blanco y negro. Sentí la mirada de mi invocador, estaba confundido, desilusionado.

Cuando renací (casi de inmediato) me ordenó regresar de inmediato a top.

Unos minutos después, el top enemigo había logrado derribar la torre que debíamos proteger, el invocador me ordenó quedarme a cuidar esa segunda torre a pesar de que iba a ser mejor ir hacia mid para poder defender mejor la base, ya que mid y bot habían perdido también sus primeras torres.

Mientras defendía, apareció Talon saltando el muro y utilizando inmediatamente la R se hizo invisible dejando cuchillos danzando al rededor del lugar en el que había desaparecido. Empuñé mi hacha esperando inminente ataque, sentí la mirada sorprendida de mi invocador... Talon saltó hacia mí a la misma vez en que se hacía visible, me lanzó tres filosos cuchillos que me hicieron un montón de daño e instantes después las cuchillas que danzaban en ronda se dirigieron hacia mi causándome muchísimo daño y asesinándome inmediatamente. Todo pasó muy rápido, vi el rostro de mi invocador y estaba tan confundido.

\- "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" _"¿por qué ese personaje me destrozó rápidamente sin que yo logre reacciona_r?" -se preguntaba Secret.

Al final perdimos la partida.

"Son una mierd*" exclamaba uno por el chat

"Basuras" "ese Darius feeder de mierd*" dijo otro por el chat

-_ ¿feeder? ¿que significará eso? _-se preguntaba mi invocador a sí mismo. No se atrevió a preguntarles lo que significaba.

...

Minutos después, volví a ser convocado a la sala de selección, fijaron campeón y cuando levanté la mirada; había sido nuevamente invocado por Secret.

_'Solo yo lograré que lleguemos a la victoria'_

Le dije de nuevo cuando fijó. A Secret le impresionaba mucho escuchar cosas así "_eso és épico_" pensaba él.

Durante la partida, ahora se encontraba más precavido. Me ordenaba siempre estar bajo torre, tenía miedo ordenarme atacar al otro invocador porque no quería que nos mataran. No pude evitar sentirme muy mal e inútil ante eso. Me enfadé con mi invocador. Yo soy Darius la mano de Noxus, yo debía estar dándole una paliza a ese malnacido que solo con su presencia intimidaba a Secret y nos obligaba a quedarnos bajo torre. _'Eres un novato cobarde, al menos deberíamos intentarlo' le_ dije. "_perdón, es que tengo miedo y no quiero que nos maten" _me respondió Secret aún más intimidado.

Ya que el top enemigo nos tenía replegados bajo torre, nuestro jungla aprovechó eso y salió por el rio para emboscarlo. Nuestro jungla nos hizo señales de ayuda ya que atacándolo de los dos lo íbamos a matar fácilmente... pero Secret no entendió las señales (ni sabía cómo hacerlas) y me ordenó inmediatamente regresar caminando a la base ya que tampoco sabía que la B servía para tele trasportarse._ 'Idiota, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo'_ le regañé entre dientes mientras me ordenaba regresar a la base, no sé qué demonios le pasó por la cabeza no me respondió nada y continuó con la retirada a la base. Segundos después dijo el anunciador: 'ha muerto un aliado'

_'Maldita sea Secret, teníamos que quedarnos a ayudarlo' _le regañé cortante.

"¡la puta madre Darius!" Exclamó por el chat muy molesto nuestro jungla después de haber sido asesinado. Tenía razón, si Secret se hubiese quedado a pelear, hubiéramos asesinado al top enemigo y nuestro jungla no estaría muerto.

Al menos logramos comprar algo en la base, después regresamos a top. Minutos después, Secret se animó a salir de la torre ya que el top enemigo no aparecía, avanzamos junto a nuestra oleada de súbditos y minutos después logramos tirar la torre.

_"¡wow! ¡logré tirar la torre!" _Exclamó Secret en su mente tan emocionado. Ya que era un novato y era literalmente su segunda partida; todo podía llegar a emocionarle...

Minutos después seguíamos avanzando por top. Repentinamente apareció Ezreal, nos lanzó la W y nos dio. Menos mal que Secret, a pesar de su miedo y nerviosismo logró reaccionar, lanzó la E y logramos jalar a Ezreal hacia nosotros, luego le tiramos la W y le empecé a dar ataques básicos bajándole muchísima vida. Ezreal inmediatamente intentó escapar poniéndose en el lugar perfecto y Secret activó la Q y le hicimos mucho daño, Ezreal empezó a sangrar bastante mietras intentaba huir caminando.

_'Sean testigos de la verdadera fuerza'_

Exclamé intimidante e inmediatamente Secret activó la R, lancé un mortal hachazo descendente que acabó con Ezreal, lo asesinamos...

"_No puede... ser... _" pensaba Secret mientras sonreía nervioso y con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora... _"¡mi primera killllll!" _Exclamó tan emocionado y feliz... pero poco a poco se le borró la sonrisa, puso un rostro como de que algo le faltaba... _"ojalá ella hubiera estado aquí para verme" _susurró. No sé a qué demonios vino eso, pero debíamos continuar con la partida._ 'Tenemos que seguir, sigamos avanzando o vayámonos a la base para comprar algo' _le dije.

Luego de un par de minutos, terminó la partida... la perdimos.

Las dos primeras partidas de Secret fueron derrotas.

...

Darius terminó su relato y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Todos los de la mesa lo miraban atentos.

-las últimas veces que fui invocado por Secret noté que mejoró un poco... de hecho casi nada, pero al menos mejoró si quiera un poco -dijo Darius después de tragar el sorbo de cerveza mientras colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa- pero ahora ya no lo volví a ver, ya no me volvió a invocar -dijo después.

-creo que yo puedo continuar con tu historia, Darius -dijo inmediatamente Xin zhao y todos lo miraron dándose cuenta de a qué se refería con eso.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta luego, cuídense mucho.


End file.
